


Raspberry Kiss

by whichstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: Ty Lee absolutely loves the taste of the lip balm Mai uses, therefore she keeps finding excuses to get a kiss from Mai.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Raspberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice one-shot for my recent obsession. I got this prompt from that OTP promot generator and I thought it was cute!

Sometimes, Ty Lee never shut up.

That could cause problems. Especially for Mai. Especially when they were often on top secret missions where silence was crucial. Especially because Azula demanded nothing but perfection from the two.

It was up to Mai to shut Ty Lee up before Azula did. Because when Azula shut you up, you shut up--for good. Mai didn't want that happening to her chatterbox of a friend.

Ty Lee was smart, but she was always pushing the boundaries. She couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

She'd been pushing the boundaries a lot lately, and Mai just couldn't figure out why. She also couldn't figure out if it was on purpose. For someone who acted like they wore their heart on their sleeve, Ty Lee was hard to read.

Anyways, when Ty Lee chattered, there were very few ways to coax her into silence. One couldn't simply gag the acrobat, who would surely block your chi before you could even made a move.

One of those few ways was kissing.

Before Mai found that out, she had tried various other tactics. Like putting a hand over Ty Lee's mouth, or shoving a piece of fruit down her throat.

None of them really worked.

So, in desperation, during one mission Mai had kissed Ty Lee. It was only a quick peck but it shut her up pretty effectively--more effectively than any other method--so Mai kept at it. She didn't mind, Ty Lee's lips were nice. Albeit a bit chapped.

As long as Ty Lee didn't get in trouble with Azula, Mai was satisfied.

Ty Lee, on the other hand, was not satisfied. Once Mai kissed her the first time, she was instantly craving more.

She blamed that stupid lip balm Mai wore.

Maybe that was why she was purposely chattier than usual lately. So she could taste that flavor. Keep it in her mind, in her thoughts.

Whenever those soft, warm lips descended upon her own, Ty Lee could feel herself freeze up. And when those same lips pulled away, they left a lingering taste of raspberries. Ty Lee quickly began to associate raspberries with Mai.

Mai would look into Ty Lee's eyes silently after pulling away, gesturing towards the front before going back into position. Always bringing it back to the mission. Properly stunned, Ty Lee would only nod in response and turn away. Secretly licking her lips. Intent on tasting the yummy lip balm Mai always had on.

And every time this event occurred, Ty Lee was certain that the risk of getting on Azula's bad side was worth it. It may be a dangerous game, but Ty Lee was a skilled player. She knew just how much she had to talk in order to get the light kiss she so desperately wanted.

But these few and far between missions weren't enough to fuel Ty Lee's desire anymore.

She started fixating on Mai's lips. She didn't mean to, it just happened. How could she help it when Mai's lips were so... so kiss-worthy?! They were soft too. So, so soft. Mai had those full lips that were perfect for kissing. She had those pouty lips that smirked so attractively.

Gods, even thinking about them drove Ty Lee insane.

Mai applied her lip balm just as diligently as she cleaned her knives. Perhaps even more so, as knife cleaning was a weekly affair while applying lip balm was more of a daily thing. Ty Lee once stumbled upon Mai applying her lip balm once. It was a sight to see right before bed. Ty Lee couldn't tear her eyes away from the finger going around Mai's lips. Mai was too focused on her reflection to notice her, thank gods. Ty Lee didn't know what she would do if Mai caught her staring.

Not for the first time did Ty Lee dream of those lips that night. The sweet scent and taste of raspberries filling the air.

Mai didn't know what to think about Ty Lee's sudden obsession with raspberries. The girl just suddenly declared that they were her favorite fruit. Not that Mai minded, raspberries were pretty good. She wouldn't regularly wear her raspberry lip balm if she didn't like raspberries.

The two of them were just hanging out when Ty Lee suddenly dragged her into a bakery. Azula was absent with some family stuff, Mai wasn't sure what kind.

Mai eyed the fruit tarts, they looked good. The one covered with whipped cream was just calling her name.

"Do you want one?" Ty Lee asked, as if reading Mai's mind.

"Yeah, do you?" Mai asked.

Ty Lee grinned broadly before going up to the counter and ordering one regular fruit tart and another with whipped cream.

The fruit tarts came wrapped in a tiny box. Mai carried them, allowing Ty Lee to walk on her hands. They made their way to a bench, deciding to snack there.

Mai was content with listening to Ty Lee talk. She talked enough for the both of them, and it was never awkward. It was actually nice, and Ty Lee always had interesting topics to expand upon. Mai sat down with the boxed fruit tarts as Ty Lee tittered about some circus move. She opened the box deftly, reaching for her tart in earnest. After what seemed like a lifetime of inspecting it, Mai bit into her whipped fruit tart, closing her eyes at the heavenly taste.

Ty Lee stopped talking, entranced. Whipped cream had gotten on Mai's very attractive lips. It was cute, and made the acrobat giggle. It was also very enthralling, and made the acrobat hungry. She found herself bending towards the sitting girl, unable to help herself.

Mai opened her eyes. "Why'd y-"

Lips enveloped Mai's soft ones, interrupting her sentence. Mai froze in shock, eyes widening as Ty Lee made quick work of the remaining whipped cream. A hand positioned itself on Mai's neck, stabilizing Ty Lee's form. The acrobat straighten up once she was sure all the whipped cream was gone, smirking.

"You had whipped cream on your face."

Mai was still in shock, dumbfoundedly flicking her eyes back and forth from Ty Lee's eyes to Ty Lee's lips. Ty Lee had a proud smirk on her face. For once, she kissed Mai first. Who was the shocked one now?

Ty Lee leaned back in, right next to Mai's ear.

"You taste like raspberries," she whispered teasingly before kissing Mai's cheek.

Mai's ears turned red as her brain went into overdrive. Ty Lee just- she j- well, her lips were very chapped. That, Mai could say for sure.

And to be honest, Mai liked it.


End file.
